


Good Things in Small, Furry Packages

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Companionable Snark, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hint at Romantic Relationship, Language, Laser Tag, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Pets, Sarcasm, Shopping, Snark, Victuuri is Background Couple, friends are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: It's Phichit's twenty-first birthday and he spends the day bumming around town with his friends.  When he receives an unexpected present, it makes the day much more special.Yuuri dropped Otabek and Yuri outside the building, telling them to behave and not to trash the condo.  After Otabek agreed and Yuri flipped him off, Yuuri shook his head and waited for traffic to thin out before pulling onto the road.  He and Phichit chatted about their jobs, Yuuri telling him about his newest client and Phichit describing the newest item his mother added to the menu.  Yuuri promised to bring Viktor to try the new dish.When they pulled into a national chain pet store, Phichit frowned and looked at Yuuri.  When he asked why they were there, Yuuri smiled at him.“It’s time for some new friends, Phichit,” he said.





	Good Things in Small, Furry Packages

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for Phichit's birthday, but better late than never.
> 
> This is a companion oneshot to ['Met by Accident'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686/chapters/21099122). While it doesn't correlate with the timeline right now, this is during Phichit's twenty-first birthday. It's full of snark, sarcasm and typical shenanigans of our favorite guys. Hopefully you'll find it humorous.
> 
> There aren't any notes, just enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

He was clearing the last table from rush hour, wiping the wooden surface with a damp cloth when he felt hands grab his head and plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Phichit!”

He swatted the hands away, pulling back and rolling his eyes when they fell on his best friend.  Yuuri was grinning brightly at him, his eyes scrunched closed he was so happy.  Phichit had been disappointed he hadn’t called that morning like he usually did, but Yuuri visiting him at his family’s restaurant made up for it.

“Hey Yuuri!” he exclaimed happily, “How are you today?”

“I’m great,” Yuuri answered, “Why are you working on your birthday?”

“Just another day,” he replied, running the cloth over the surface of the table again, “I did want to see if you and Viktor would like to see a movie tonight?”

“Nope,” Yuuri answered, giving Phichit a lopsided smile when his shoulders drooped, “I have other plans and you’re coming with us.  Get your stuff and let’s go.”

“I need to ask my mom if she needs me.”

“Already taken care of,” he said, “Come on.  I’ll wait for you in the car.”

“Where are we going?” Phichit asked.

“You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

After changing out of his uniform and kissing his mother goodbye, Phichit walked out of the restaurant and saw Yuuri’s car parked out front.  Grinning when he saw others in the backseat, he made his way to the passenger side door.  The back window rolled down and Yuri leaned out of it, cupping his mouth with his hands.

“Get in, loser!” Yuri yelled, “We’re going to destroy the town!”

“Please don’t,” Phichit stated, “I really don’t want to spend my twenty-first birthday in jail.  I don’t think my mom would bail me out either.”

“That’s what Viktor’s for,” Yuri countered, sliding into his seat and buckling his belt again.

Phichit opened the door and climbed in, fastening his seat belt and rolling his eyes when the other occupants sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to him.  After he thanked them, he asked where they were going only to be told by Yuuri it was a surprise.

“Yuuri,” Phichit whined, “You know how well I do with surprises.”

“Yep,” Yuuri replied, grinning cheesily at him before pulling into traffic, “I promise you’ll like it.  We’re meeting a few more people.”

“How did you guys get out of work?”

“Considering I dictate my schedule I decided I wanted to take the day off and spend it with my best buddy,” Yuuri replied.

“Skipped school,” Yuri replied.

“Does Viktor know?” Phichit asked, turning around and staring at him.

“He’s the one that suggested it.”

“Wow,” he replied, looking at Otabek, “What about you?”

“I’m sick,” Otabek answered, coughing a few times for good measure.

“I still think you should have told him you were constipated or your nipples were itchy or something,” Yuri teased.

“Why are you such an asshole?” Otabek grumbled, punching his arm.

“You love me,” Yuri replied, grinning at him.

“Just keep telling yourself that,” he said, grabbing Yuri’s head and turning it, licking his cheek.

“Get off me!” Yuri yelled, “You’re fucking disgusting!”

“Ok, children,” Yuuri said loudly, looking in the review mirror, “I’m trying to drive. If you can’t keep it down, I’m giving Phichit permission to push you out the door.”

“Oh, happy birthday to me,” Phichit said, grinning evilly and rubbing his hands together as he looked at them.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at a shopping center thirty minutes later, Phichit brightened when he realized they were playing laser tag.  When Yuuri found a parking spot and shut the car off, they hopped out and walked to the entrance.  When Phichit saw more of his friends waiting near the door, he raised his arms in shrieked in happiness.

“Hey!” he yelled, giving them each a fist bump when he reached them.

“Happy birthday, bro,” Leo said, playfully punching his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Phichit,” Guang Hong said cheerfully, “I made you a kite, but Leo suggested I give it to you later.”

“Thanks, Ji,” he said, smiling at him, “You’ll have to come to the park with me one day and we’ll fly it.  What kind of kite?”

“You’re going to love this,” Leo said, smirking.

“It’s a hamster,” he said, “I’d love to go to the park.”

“Really?” Phichit asked, “A hamster?”

“Leo asked Yuuri and he said you really liked hamsters.”

“They’re my favorite,” he said, hugging Guang Hong, “Thanks, Ji!”

“I made you some fudge,” Emil said, handing him a plastic container, “I didn’t know what your favorite flavor was so I made vanilla, chocolate and peanut butter.”

“Yuuri, I’m sorry I have to break our engagement,” Leo said, snatching the container out of Phichit’s hands and grabbing a piece of fudge, “I’m leaving you for Emil.”

“What?” Yuuri asked, confused.

“Long story,” Otabek said.

“I don’t think I want to know,” Yuuri mumbled, narrowing his eyes when he looked at Leo.

“No, you don’t,” Otabek agreed, “I already gave Phichit his present.”

“What did he give you?  Dirty laundry in the hallway?  Unloaded dishwasher?” Yuri teased, yelping when Otabek punched him again.

“That’s it,” Otabek growled, “Opposite teams.  Same bet from last time.  Loser does whatever winner says.”

“You’re on,” Yuri said, “I’m going to smoke you and you’re my bitch for the next day.”

“Who was the bitch last time, bitch?”

“Are you guys seriously going to do this all day?” Yuuri asked, opening the door and ushering everyone inside.

There was only one other group of players in the lobby waiting for the next match to begin, standing in line waiting to purchase their game.  Phichit chatted with them, asking them if they came here often and what did they like the best about laser tag.  He got to talking with the young men about several subjects, only to excuse himself to buy a block of games since they were staying for a while.  He stepped backwards and spun on his heel only to run into Yuuri.

“Sorry,” Phichit apologized, “I got to talking.”

“You get to talking everywhere we go, Phichit,” Yuuri teased, handing him a stack of tickets, “Happy Birthday present number one.”

“Number one?” he asked.

“Yep.  You only turn twenty-one once,” Yuuri said, smiling at him.

“Thanks, Yuuri,” Phichit said, smiling at him and looking over his friend’s shoulder when someone else approached them, “Hey Mickey!  How are you?”

“Sorry I’m late,” Mickey said, “Traffic was a little crazy. Happy birthday, Phichit.”

“Thanks.”

“Since you’re late you get to pay for lunch,” Yuri chimed in.

“You’re broke again, aren’t you?” Michele said, raising a brow at him.

“He’s always broke,” Otabek said.

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbled.

“You wish.”

“You two just need to rent a room,” Leo teased, “Get it out of your system.”

“We…that…huh?” Yuri stammered.

Everyone laughed when Yuri became speechless, Otabek telling him he had to mark the moment on his calendar.  The buzzer sounded, letting the players know the next match would begin in fifteen minutes and to enter the situation room.  Since the other team was unbalanced by one player, Otabek volunteered and joined them, winking at Yuri as he stepped across the aisle. 

The gamemaster went over the rules, skimming over them since he recognized most of them.  He was one of the few employees that teased them since they came by at least once a week.  After calling them losers with no lives, he asked for a player from each team for the coin flip.  Yuuri shoved Phichit forward and told him good luck, they better get first choice at weapons.  Otabek was selected from the other team and walked down the stairs, standing in front of him.

“If I lose, I’m using all the hot water in the shower tomorrow,” Otabek joked.

“That’s harsh, man!” Phichit exclaimed.

After calling which side of the coin each wanted, Phichit jumped in joy when his team won.  Otabek narrowed his eyes, holding two fingers near his eyes, pointing at Phichit with them before moving them back to his face.  Phichit just laughed.

They selected their weapons and found the spots they usually occupied.  Phichit and Yuri discussed their plan to coordinate their movements.  Yuri usually wandered the crooked walkway, shooting players from the other team as they crossed his path.  Phichit would follow behind a minute later, picking off the stragglers trying to flank Yuri.  The plan had been flawless in previous matches, but they had to watch themselves since Otabek knew their strategy.

The lights flashed a few times before the room was plunged in darkness, the black lights coming on seconds later.  The usual rush of excitement flowed through Phichit as he waited for Yuri to venture forward, counting to forty-five before he followed.  He took a few steps before turning around, checking to make sure players from the other team weren’t behind him.  He continued this routine until he found Yuri and Otabek on the ground, Yuri on top of Otabek.

“Every time we come in here and you guys are on opposite teams, you wind up crashing into each other,” Phichit said, grinning at them.

“Yell at him this time,” Otabek said, trying to shove Yuri off him, “It’s his fault.”

“Payback’s a bitch, motherfucker,” Yuri said, lowering his head and licking Otabek’s cheek, “Isn’t it?”

“Dumbass.”

“You love me,” Yuri replied, lifting himself off his best friend, shooting him before running back to their base.

Phichit helped Otabek to his feet, patting him on the back and telling him Yuri got him that time.  Otabek stretched, thanked him and told him since it was his birthday he’d let him off the hook this once.  If he ran into him again, he wouldn’t be so lucky.

Phichit just laughed and waved, running back to his base to recharge his ammo.

 

* * *

 

When they used their block, Phichit was happy his team came out on top.  They beat the other team by a very narrow margin, everyone shaking hands and planning to meet up again for a rematch.  Yuuri teased Phichit when he got the phone numbers of a few players, telling him no matter where they went Phichit wound up with at least three new friends.  Phichit told him he couldn’t help it he was such a friendly person. 

There was one downside after their matches ended.  Yuri had lost his bet with Otabek once again.

“I swear to Baby Jesus!  You rig this shit!” he complained.

“How am I going to rig laser tag, Yura?” Otabek asked, throwing his arm over Yuri’s shoulder and tugging him against him.

“Get the fuck off me, asshole,” Yuri growled.

“Come on, Yura,” Otabek crooned, “Where’s the love?”

“Not with you,” he mumbled, pushing Otabek away and running to the car.

“You two are on a roll today,” Yuuri said, looking at Otabek.

“Yeah, I think he woke up on the feisty side of the world today,” Otabek agreed, “I probably shouldn’t rile him up too much.”

“Just try not to piss him off, please,” Yuuri stated, “You don’t have to live with him.”

“Deal.  Where to next?” he asked.

“I need to take Phichit somewhere, so I’m going to drop you off at our place,” Yuuri told him, “Try not to kill each other before Viktor gets home.  He’s taking a half day so we can all go out.  He wants to take Phichit out for dinner.”

“Really?” Phichit asked, touched by Viktor’s generosity.

“Yep,” Yuuri said, smiling at him, “Your choice.”

“Sweet!”

“Hey Yuuri?” Otabek asked.

“What?” he asked, pressing the button to unlock his car when Yuri yelled at him.

“Can Yura and I kill each other after Viktor gets home?”

“I defer to him, but tell him I’m for the idea,” he replied, grinning at him, “Save us money on the grocery bill.”

“Harsh, man,” Phichit chimed in.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri dropped Otabek and Yuri outside the building, telling them to behave and not to trash the condo.  After Otabek agreed and Yuri flipped him off, Yuuri shook his head and waited for traffic to thin out before pulling onto the road.  He and Phichit chatted about their jobs, Yuuri telling him about his newest client and Phichit describing the latest item his mother added to the menu.  Yuuri promised to bring Viktor to try the new dish.

When they pulled into a national chain pet store, Phichit frowned and looked at Yuuri.  When he asked why they were there, Yuuri smiled at him.

“It’s time for some new friends, Phichit,” he said.

They exited the car and walked to the entrance of the store, Phichit oddly silent.  It had been a while since he had hamsters and had missed them dearly.  He had been contemplating getting a pair of females for a while, but was concerned about the inspections at his apartment complex since rodents weren’t allowed. 

“You know I can’t have them, Yuuri,” Phichit said, “What am I going to do when inspection rolls around?”

“Stow them away in a bag and bring them to the condo,” he suggested, “I’ll keep an eye on them for a few days.”

“Really?” Phichit asked, eyes brightening in excitement.

“Really,” Yuuri said, chuckling at his friend’s reaction, “Grab a cart.  I think we have some shopping to do.”

They spent the next hour and a half finding everything Phichit would need for his hamsters and another two waiting for him to decide which hamsters he wanted to take home.  He begged Yuuri to hold each one, playing with them and tickling their tummies.  He couldn’t remember smiling this much since his last hamster passed away.  Finally settling on two long-haired Syrian hamsters, he chose one with cream fur and the other with black. 

Yuuri paid for their purchases, assuring Phichit it wasn’t that much when he scoffed at the total.  Phichit sat in the passenger seat, talking to his new girls while Yuuri loaded the bags and box holding the cage into the back of his car.  When he climbed into the car, Phichit thanked him time and again.

“I need to tell you something,” Yuuri said, looking at Phichit after he started the car.

“What?”

“This is from Mari,” he admitted, “She wanted to get you something special for your birthday and remembered how much you love hamsters.  All she asks is you send her a picture of them when you get their cage set up.”

Phichit stared at his best friend, heart fluttering when Yuuri mentioned his sister.  The two had grown closer when he accompanied Yuuri to Japan when Toshiya was in the hospital.  He had felt bad for her since she felt she had to stay strong to hold her family together.  Phichit saw through her façade, knowing Mari used false bravado when something bothered her immensely.  When he called her on it and told her it was ok to admit how she felt, she broke down and fell into him. 

The time arrived when he and Yuuri had to fly home.  Mari had drove them to the airport and sat with them until their flight was called for boarding.  He was pulled into a group hug with Mari and Yuuri, kissing her brother and telling him everything would be ok but not to stay away for long.  When she pulled apart from him and Yuuri walked to the boarding agent, Mari embraced him in a hug.  His eyes had widened, enjoying the warmth and scent of the woman against him.  He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her, not wanting to break away.  He heard Yuuri call him and he knew it was time to go.  He closed his eyes briefly, opening them and pressing his lips against Mari’s forehead, the kiss lingering until he pulled back and reminding her not to keep everything to herself.  When he joined Yuuri at the jetway, he turned to wave at her, smiling when he saw the shock on her face.

Yuuri drove him home and helped him carry everything to his apartment.  He said he’d wait while Phichit got the hamsters settled in and ready for dinner, sitting on the couch and telling Phichit he’d text Viktor for his plans.  Phichit disappeared into his room with the small balls of fluff and set the cage up on his dresser.  He poured bedding into the tray and spread it out evenly before placing a wheel in along with a few chew sticks.  He went into the kitchen to wash the food bowl and grab some fruit from the fridge, cutting it in small pieces for the hamsters. Returning to his room, he placed the bowl of fruit on the center of his bed and lifted the box off the mattress.   He pulled the tabs out of their slots and turned the box on its side on the bed, watching the hamsters hesitantly scamper out.  They crawled to the food bowl, standing on their hind legs and grabbing small pieces of blueberries with their tiny paws.

Phichit dug his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed a number he hadn’t called in a while.  He looked at the clock on his nightstand and hoped he wouldn’t wake her since it was early in the morning.  When a groggy voice answered the phone, he grinned.

_“What?”_

“Thank you,” he said softly.

_“Huh?”_

“It’s Phichit,” he said, knowing she was usually in a haze when she awoke, “Thank you for the hamsters.”

 _“Oh, you’re welcome,”_ Mari said, _“It’s not a big deal.”_

“Yeah, it is, Mari,” he retorted, “They’re my favorite thing in the whole world.  I think this is the best birthday present I’ve ever received.”

 _“Now I know you’re full of shit,”_ she replied, groaning as she stretched.

“Dead serious.”

 _“Well, I’m glad you like them,”_ Mari said, _“I wanted to get you something special and they came to mind.  Are they cute?”_

They spent the next thirty minutes talking about his new hamsters, the toys he got them and how cute they looked munching on cantaloupe.  He described how the cream one had climbed into the pocket of his hoodie, burrowed inside and fell asleep.  He told her how soft the hamster’s fur was and how much he was looking forward to teaching them tricks.  Mari’s laughter was music to his ears, his smile growing when genuine happiness filled her voice.

_“You’ll have to send pictures soon, Phichit.”_

“I’ll send some the minute we hang up,” he promised, “Mari?”

_“What?”_

“When do you think you’ll visit again?” he asked.

 _“I’m not sure,”_ Mari said, _“Probably not until Viktor and Yuuri get married.”_

“Oh,” he said, disappointed since it was over a year away.

 _“I’m going to try my best to get over there for Yuuri’s birthday, but I can’t promise anything,”_ she informed him.

“If you do get over here, would you like to go out for dinner or something?” Phichit asked, crossing his fingers.

 _“Yeah,”_ she agreed, _“I’d like that.”_

“Ok.  I’ll even let you choose,” he said, “I should probably let you go so you can go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up.”

 _“It’s ok,”_ Mari said, _“I’m glad you called.”_

“Me too.”

 _“Have fun tonight and don’t get too drunk, ok?”_ she teased.

“Yeah, I don’t plan on getting blasted,” he said, laughing.

 _“Alright,”_ Mari said, voice turning soft, _“I’ll talk with you later.”_

“Bye Mari,” he said, pressing the end button.

Playing with the black hamster and letting her nibble gently on his finger, he found himself truly looking forward to the next time Mari visited.

 


End file.
